


Cramped

by satanic_panic



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Tom comes home to find there's not much space.





	Cramped

Stepping into the bedroom, Tom turned the light on and grunted out a chuckle when he saw you and your three dogs all cuddled up on the bed; the first of the dogs was curled up by your shoulder, his large head resting beneath your cheek; the second was splayed out across your legs, her head resting on your calf; and the third dog was curled up by your feet, his head reared up at the sound of his master’s footsteps, yet the other two never stirred.

“Well,” Tom raised his eyebrows and began to change into his pyjamas. “It’s a bit cramped, eh?”

The dog tilted its head, as if saying, “a bit, yeah.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom had noticed you had rolled onto your side, without waking the sleeping dogs up, and he couldn’t help but to quicken his changing and attempt to get into bed with you; he had to compete with the dogs for space, as the bed was fairly cramped, what with having three dogs and two adult humans all squashed together like mackerels in a tin.

“Tom,” you mumbled, sleepily burying your head against his chest.

“I’m here,” he replied as softly as possible, he wanted to kiss you, but when he realised you were still asleep, he simply stayed still, even though his muscles tensed from the cramped confines of the bed. “How the bloody hell do you sleep like this?”


End file.
